Praying For A Miracle
by becamilo
Summary: Months passed since Katara seen Aang and the rest of her friends. How will she cope? When will he return? Don't own.Kataang and young Lin/Tenzin! All rights go to Bryke.


Months passed since Katara seen her husband. She knows as the Avatar, Aang needs to travel and she understands that people need him, but is has been so long since the last time she felt his arms and she misses him. She feels even lonelier now that Sokka left for Republic City as the new council member. In addition, Toph is the chief of Republic City's Metal Police force and Zuko is the Fire Lord. Even Suki is busy training the new Kyoshi warriors. Katara knows their roles are important and the world needs them, but she misses her friends and their adventures.

Katara looks out the window of the kitchen and stares at the sky. How can she complain? She has three little ones to look after, two of which that love pulling pranks especially on the youngest. Each day is work. In the mornings, she trains Kya in Waterbending and during the afternoons, she helps Tenzin with his Air Nomad studies. Not to mention, throughout the day she has to keep Bumi and Kya to stop bothering Tenzin. She is with family every day, but she still feels alone. Aang isn't there to help her with Kya, Tenzin or Bumi. Katara tries to continue with the dirty dishes, but her thoughts only cause sadness. Soon, she is on the verge of crying, her tears daring to fall. If it wasn't for a certain boy sneaking out of bed, Katara would be crying her eyes out.

She looks over to see Tenzin emerging from the hall, rubbing his eyes as he makes his way towards her. "Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" the little Airbender asks. "I miss him."

"Is that why you're awake," he lets out a yawn in agreement. "I miss him too, Tenzin," she sighs. She lets go of the dirty dish and sits down on a nearby chair. Tenzin walks over to her and suits himself comfortably on her lap. She stares at him for a moment until continuing, "Have I ever told you how much you look like your father?"

"Only like a million times," the child groans.

"You even have the same smile as him."

"I want to be a master when I'm 12 like daddy," he says dreamily. "And then, I'm going to save the world like you and daddy did!"

"Tenzin, you're going to master Airbending before you turn 12 and as for the world, I'm sure you will," she tells to him.

"Yup, and then I'm going to marry a beautiful girl and live happily ever after."

"Oh, is that beautiful girl happen to be Lin Bei Fong," Katara playfully teases. She knows all about Tenzin's crush for Toph's daughter, and enjoys teasing him about it.

"No!" he quickly says. "I don't like Lin! She's ugly!" Katara gives him a look as in saying; _you really think she is ugly? _"Okay, she is not ugly, but I'm not marrying her. Besides, her mom is scary."

Katara laughs at his son's comment about Toph. Truthfully, Toph can be scary at times when it comes to boys liking Lin. Tenzin lets out another long yawn reminding Katara that is past midnight. "Let's get you to bed, little monk."

Katara carries Tenzin to his room and tucks him into bed. She kisses him on forehead and hands him his stuffed bison. "Goodnight my little Airbender," she says to him in a soft voice.

"Don't cry anymore, mommy. Daddy is going to come back," he mumbles onto his pillow before dozing off to sleep. Katara smiles at him before closing the door.

Katara walks towards the kitchen, passing the other two children's room. She peeps into their shared room and notices Kya and Bumi are asleep. Quietly, she kisses both children on their forehead and retreats back to the kitchen. She finished cleaning the kitchen and dining area, she decides to take a stroll outside. She takes her blue parka from a chair and steps outside. She heads to the balcony overseeing the airball arena and the memory of the first day of her adventures with Aang come to her mind. She remembers how Sokka tried to distract Aang from seeing the Fire Nation's attack on the temple by playing airball with him. Katara chuckles at the memory of her youth and finally breaks.

Crying out, she looks up at the moon and drowns her sorrows to the moon spirit. "Yue, I know Aang is the Avatar and I know cannot be selfish, but I just miss him so much," she cries out. "What do I do? I am tired of sitting by the window, waiting for him to return. I need him back. I need him with me."

As Katara calls out for a miracle, a familiar bison roar breaks through the air. Katara looks up and her tears of sadness turn into joy. She can barely contain herself as she watches Aang jump from Appa to where Katara is standing. In one move, he pulls her into a strong embrace and kisses her.

He pulls away to look at her. Their eyes meet and both become lost with each other. After months of separation, they finally reunited. He grazes her cheek and takes her hand to his heart. "I missed you so much," he gently tells her. He looks away from her and stares off towards a path. "Let's take a walk."

She nods to him and takes his hand. Aang guides her along the ruins of the temple before stopping in front of a gate. A gate Katara never saw before.

"Where are," Aang cuts her off with a kiss. He pulls a blindfold from his pocket and covers her eyes.

"Aang," she questions. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He gives her a peak and takes her hand again. "Keep your eyes closed." She gives him a nod and he removes the blindfold and tosses it aside. "Okay, Katara." He moves in behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes."

"Aang," She gasps as she takes in the view. "This is beautiful".

Katara is at loss for words are she stares at the circular garden in front of her. She takes Aang's hand into her own and walks along the dirt pathway through the garden. Illuminating the path are Earth-shaped candles that Aang Earthbended. Fire lilies, Jasmines, Panda lilies, and Katara's favorite, the Moon flower surrounds the pair. In the middle of the garden is a beautiful fountain Aang formed with Earthbending. The fountain is heart-shaped with a waterfall leading down at the tip to a small fishless pond. They stop walking and Katara, in tears, turns to Aang.

Aang wipes her tears away and kisses her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens into the kiss. Not wanting to go any further with kids not far, she pulls away. That doesn't stop Aang though. He kisses her along her jawline and towards her neck. She moans as his wet lips touches her neck and his hand clutches the back of her head. Katara sighs in defeat and surrenders to Aang's sweet caresses. He kisses his way to her mouth and passionately kisses her. Katara opens her mouth as Aang's tongue enters. Their tongues dance together as they both fall into bliss. This time, Aang pulls away and stares into her blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispers.

"And I love you," she says back. She motions her hand to at the garden, "Aang, this is all so beautiful."

"Well, I wouldn't say that with you being right next to me." He takes her hand again and bows. "Does the lady like to dance?"

"There is no music," she laughs.

Aang places his hand on Katara's back while Katara places hers on his shoulder. They begin to sway back and forth all awhile never taking their eyes of one another. She buries her face to his shoulders as they slowly spin.

"Don't ever leave me again," she says with a muffled voice.

Aang lifts her chin to face her. "I promise." He inches closer to her, their lips barely touching. In a low voice, he tells her, "I will always be by your side." Breaking the space, he pulls her into a last kiss before returning to their dance.


End file.
